Ultra Fan Versus Zen Seibertron Teikoku
A battle between the forces of Ultra Fan and the evil forces of Shiny. Combatants Please note, if you wish to have your character fight a specific enemy, please do so in the comment section. Matches already chosen are shown by the VS in brackets, next to a character's name. Side of Good * Ultraman Orion (VS Ultraman Shiny/Shining Convoy) * Ultraman S (Megatron) * Ultraman Gamma (VS Exkaiser) * Ultraman Alpha (VS Gaigar) * Ultraman Reuz (Da-Garn) * Ultraman One (Bravarion) * Ultraman Moedari (Voltron) * Ultraman Giz (Deckard) * Ultraman Zach (Seven Changer) * Ultraman Renius (Space Pirate Geister) * Ultraman Exodus (VS Fighbird) * Ultrawoman Six (Space Pirate Geister) * Ultraman Axel (Space Pirate Geister) Side of Shiny (It is advised that you don't read their pages if you are easily...triggered) * 'Ultraman Shiny' /Shining Convoy * Zen Seibertron Teikoku (A group composed of twisted versions of numerous Super Robot Heroes) ** Gaigar ** Dran ** Megatron ** Victory Leo ** Exkaiser ** Fighbird ** Voltron ** Reverse Convoy ** Space Pirate Geister (The ZST space Armada) ** Da-Garn ** Bravarion ** Deckerd) Side of Darkness * Ultraman Dull / Matte Convoy Part 1 The planet burned, the civilization that had once been there was reduced to patches of ruined land that marked what were once bastions of reasoning and thought. In the middle of all of these things was a man. An effeminate human, with pale skin, purple hair and eyes, and wearing a white fur collared jacket over a black shirt and grey pants. He stood there looking at the ruination and devastation brought about before his eyes and smirked. It was a calm, disarming smile, that seemed so innocent...aimed at burnt land and blasted corpses. "Hey..." said a voice. The man turned around, only for the smile to be replace by a look of shock as a fist rammed into his face at high speed. The man was sent skidding face first into the dirt. He got up and turned around dusting himself of. His attack was a fellow with mixed features, tan skin, slender eyes, the shape of someone Asian, but they were green. His hair was straight and black, but his strong jaw line spoke of another ethnicity. He was handsome, but in a 'manly' as opposed to the other's more pretty boy charms. While the other was slender in build, he was tone and muscular. He wore a blue shirt with denim jeans under a red jacket. "I think that was uncalled for..." said the purple haired man. "I think the people of this planet would agree..." the dark haired man responded. His eyes burned with unspoken and held back fury. "People...?" the purple haired man stood up and fixed himself. "Surely you don't mean those filthy Xenos...?" "Xenos...?" the dark haired man's knuckles could be heard popping as he clenched his fists so tight. "Those people were bastions of civilization, a race who spread peace and enlightenment across the stars!" "You mean their filthy rhetoric? Please, beings such as us, should not be bothered..." "Who the hell are you..." said the dark haired man, now clearly ready to pounce. "I am L, known also as Ultraman Shiny...or Shining, depending on the translation... And you..." "You are full of it..." "Excuse me..." "I am Ultraman Orion, and I know every single Space Ranger. Furthermore, I may not have been fast enough to save these people, but I know with these actions, you could not bare that shiny appearance. Nor do I sense Ultra energy from you, light or dark. You are an impostor, and you have sullied the name and honor of Ultraman!" "Please, you sullied that, the day children of Primus chose to protect Xenos instead of eradicate them. Only humans, Ultramen, and Seibertronians are deserving of this universe..." "I'm going to punch you again..." "I seriously advise against that..." Orion moved like a blur, and planted his fist in Shiny's forearm. The villain countered with a punch to the gut, sending him flying back. Orion flipped over and skid, digging his feet into the ground to slow himself down. When he stopped he looked up to see Shiny, heading towards him with a flying kick. What Shiny thought would be a finisher, turned out to be a mistake, as Orion grabbed his foot, being pushed back little, and swung him about, before slamming him into the ground and throwing into the distance. Shiny took control of himself and landed on both feet before turning around to receive an energy bolt to the chest. Golden bolts of electricity arced about his body as Shiny feel to his knee. He grabbed his chest in pain and was clearly unhappy. "Why are we fighting...?" "Because you dishonor all things Ultra..." said Orion as he walked towards him. "Do I, both Seibertronians and humans share common origins where I come from, and we united to bring peace to our universe..." "By 'peace' I assume you destroyed all other forms of sentient life..." "Indeed..." "Monster..." "Impossible, I am a child of Gaea, nothing I do can be evil..." Orion paused. "You see..." "No..." said Orion planting him palm on his own face "The sheer stupidity of that statement just...shocked me..." "I think you mean..." "No I meant what I said..." he took down his hand. "stupidity, idiocy, you are an ignoramus, you and your friends if you actually believe that slag...I thought you were some villain. Indeed you are a criminal by Galactic Law, but you're simply an idiot with undeserved..." "I am beyond Galactic Law..." "A bit of topic...but considering that you're not beyond my fist in your face, events have shown that to be false..." "Oh really...you think is the limits of my power...?!" "Considering we've haven't transformed, no..." "Let me show you true power...!" "Are you listening to me...?" "Shining...!" He shouted holding his left hand up and to the side as he stood straight. "Spirits, what is wrong with you...?!" Part 2 Shiny radiated a bright light, which in a state of annoyance, Orion blocked with his hand. The light expanded into a pillar before disappearing and leaving behind the form of an Ultra. However it was odd, instead of silver, his body was a sparkling bright white, with gold markings. Shiny stood there, arms at his waist, chest puffed out, and though his face did not emote, it had an ever present smirk that radiated supreme arrogance. "Do you see now...?" he shouted, annoying Orion, who had slightly sensitive hearing "do you see the beauty that is justice given form?!" Orion could've shouted his name, his bracelet, his transformation device was set to that, but he didn't. He wanted what happened next to be as surprising as it would be painful. He raised his bracelet to beside his head, and his irises warped and glowed bright crimson red. In response the stone on his bracelet also shined. "Do you not see now that..." Orion's energy coated, Ultra form's fist, connected with the underside of Shiny's jaw. Between the sheer strength of Orion and the energy he had stored, now being released in an upward explosion of force, Shiny was sent flying into the air. In the sky Orion appeared above Shiny, via a blur of light, and axe kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back into the ground, leaving a crater. Orion landed and turned and faced Shiny, who was now crawling out of the pit, surprised at the pain he felt in his stomach, keeled over. "Now..." said Orion "who are what are you...?" Shiny looked up at him. Orion was an Ultra with blue on his extremities and his side, but from the inside of his legs to just beneath the armor like protectors on his upper chest, it was red. In the middle of his chest was a three point swirl, and his face was Silver, like his hands, with his normal crest all but absent, while two bands of silver circled around from the light on his forehead to the back of his head, making a double crest. There was a fin that covered the back of his neck, and upon his left wrist was a silver band with a blue stone. "Why are you attacking me, we are the same...?!" said Shiny. "Hardly, you have dishonored the Ultras with your actions, I am here to preserve that honor. Now, relieve yourself of that form and let us see your true visage!" "Fool" shouted Shiny "I am all the Ultras aspire to be...!" He threw a punch, and both he and Orion were surprised at how easily Orion caught it. "What...that's..." Orion pulled him into a knee strike to the stomach, before picking him up throwing him, following be a Specium Ray. There was an explosion and Shiny fell to the ground, smoking and singed "Impossible..." Shiny got up and clenched his fist, gathering what power he could into a fiery aura, which he slammed into the ground. It released a line of eruptions that went of and devastated a nearby hill. "No..." said Orion "the ground is not your eating disorder..." "Huh..." Shiny turned around "and here I thought you had something stuck up your..." Orion rammed him, moving like a blur. "Will you let me finish...?!" "...No, I'm trying to destroy you, are you really so dumb that you haven't figured that out?" "Fool, I am Shiny, lord of all I see, first child of Primus, leader of..." "You really think any of that means anything here...?" Shiny, was silent, before he roared in rage and charged Orion, with flame colored fists. Orion caught both of them in arms locks, kneeing him in the stomach. He released one arm and proceeded to punch Shiny repeatedly in the face, chest, stomach and the color timer. That was until, Shiny clenched his fist and threw a punch, firing a beam. Orion bent backwards, dodging the blow and kicked Shiny in the chest, using the momentum to send himself flying backwards. He flipped and landed on his knee. Shiny prepared another beam and Orion put his middle and index fingers to his forehead. Orion shot a sea green beam from his forehead, while Shiny fired a fiery orange and yellow beam. The two attacks clashed, but soon it became clear that Shiny's attack was stronger. Orion cancelled his attack to cross his arms, allowing the beam to strike him in an explosion. With nothing but a dust cloud, Shiny wiped the dirt from his cheek with a cocky attitude. That was until, Orion hand appeared out of the smokescreen. it closed and retracted back, particles of energy gathering covering its in a sparkling blue sphere. The smoke was gone and Shiny, annoyed, clenched his fist behind him, covering it in fiery energy. Both Ultras retracted their energy coated fists to their sides, before motioning punches that fired off beams. Both rays clashed again, but this time it was Shiny's beam which was forced back, sending the false Ultra flying back. Shiny rolled and skid across the ground. He got up, to all fours and noticed something. His skin was cracking, leaking out rays of light. "I see..." said Orion. He crossed his arms in front of his face and swung them open, firing beams from his eyes. They were not destructive, instead they hit Shiny, and the visage of the Ultra he wore, eroded off, evaporating into particles of light, a field of warp energy until the truth was revealed. Shiny was a humanoid, but a cubic, red, white and gold robot with black markings His shoulders looked like the front of a truck, and the pipe, scaffolding on his back, all pointed to him being some sort of transformer, a robot with a secondary form. His human like metallic face, was not altogether different from his Ultra face, but the mouth with able to emote, and instead of almond shaped dome eyes, he had green optics like the green stone on his forehead nested upon two golden V shaped crests. "A robot..." said Orion with a tone of dismissal "so who built you...?" "Built me, I am the son of Primus, the metal god, husband of Gaea, mother goddess of Earth...!" "We Ultra are familiar with all the cosmic beings of this universe, and one of the being you mentioned, does not exist and the other would rather vomit out her innards than acknowledge you as a son." "Well, father's light does not reach this corner of the multiverse, I come from a different Omniverse..." "Hold on..." "What...?" " The word 'omniverse' refers to all dimensions of reality, I think you're mistaking it for a mulitversal cluster. By the definition of the word..." "My apologies if I am using words above your intellect, you see..." "You're an idiot..." "I am the heir of Primus!" "And Primus can get bent if he was dumb enough to raise a son like you..." "You dare!" Shining rushed forward, only to be punched in the face again and sent flying backwards. "What is with you and punching me in the face...?!" "You have a very punchable face, didn't you notice?" "For all the centuries I've spent look at myself in the mirror I have never noticed such a thing...!" Orion looked at him amazed, and not the good kind of amazed. "...I should be angry at you, livid, you've killed billions of innocent lives, in the name of your self aggrandizing ego driven bigotry...yet I find it hard to tap into my rather limitless potential to hate, by the simple fact that every time you open your mouth, my expectations for the limit of stupidity are broken...shattered..." "Are you mocking me...?" "Verily..." "Who, what...never mind! It is clear that your power surpasses mine..." "I surprised you're smart enough to realize that..." "Which should be impossible given my divinity and your mortal nature, but not matter...FOR THIS IS NOT MY FINAL FORM...!" Orion face palmed and did the Ultra equivalent of cringe. "You did not just say that..." "Hyperion...!" Shiny pointed his arm to the side, with one in the and the other, he buried his face in it as if he was sneezing. Orion felt a shiver running up his spine, a shiver of bloodlust at the gesture that he didn't understand. Shiny spun around and raised his hand to the sky. "Your master, Shining Convoy calls upon you...!" Part 3 The sky cracked, from those cracks energy came down like rain around Shining, forming an energy field that stopped Orion's energy bullets. Clouds gathered around the crack in the sky, as it grew and multiplied, until it shattered open and a grey silver dragon like beast poked its head out of the hole. It was like a mechanical dragon, minus the robotic design and was more organic, chaotic, biomechanical in form, and lacking eyes. The massive beast swam down the stream of energy, a serpentine mass of metal, until it crashed into Shining. However, instead of crushing Shining, where they collided shined with a bright light, the wiped away the column of energy, the cracks in the sky and the clouds. When it was done, the dragon was gone and Shining had changed. While still mechanical, his body had changed, it was no longer the obvious cubic design and any hint of a vehicle mode was gone. A dragon head rested on his chest, and his body was now more organic looking in articulation. Shiny raised his hand and conjured a glowing red sword. He swung it, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. "Now...!" shouted Shiny "Behold the true power of Shining Convoy...!" Orion took a fighting stance. The cannons on Shiny's back fire and Orion jumped back, firing two energy bullets to counter the plasma bombs. They exploded in mid-air, but through the fire, flew Shiny, who slashed at Orion. Orion moved back, but was just a bit to slow, the top grazing against his skin, from his left shoulder to his left hip, then a slash across his stomach. Yellow particles spurted and bubbled out before the wound closed on itself. Shiny continued with a spinning back kick to Orion's stomach that sent him flying backwards. Orion was sent flying backwards. Flipping over, he skip across the ground, falling to his knees as he stopped. He looked at Shining who was walking towards him. His power was now much greater than before. As he rubbed his wound with his glowing white arm, healing it, he knew the fusion he had just undertaken had dramatically raised his power. He had been in numerous fights, numerous struggles of life and death, and he knew when someone was holding back. Shining was playing with him. Orion crossed his arms, and focused on a past sensation he remembered. When he opened his arms his body had turned bright red. "Oh, trying to imitate me, alas..." "Oh shut up and fight...!" "You really don't know any better, as a Convoy I am a font of..." "Nonsense...!" Orion flew towards Shiny, who swung his sword. It was planted in Orion's left shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Shiny, smirked, that was until Orion grabbed his sword arm and clenched his other fist. It was coated in fiery energy, which Orion used to punch the machine repeatedly delivering several dents to his armor plating. The beating ended with a punch to the dragon on his chest, followed by a beam that sent the robot flying backwards before the beam exploded. Orion looked at his shoulder, particles of yellow energy were bubbling out. The crossed his arms again and this time, his body became blue. The wound closed on its own. "So..." said Shiny, who walked forward. His body was covered in dents and parts of his armor was singed and partially melted. "You like to color change, you remind me of my brother. Like him..." Shiny motioned a deep breath, and suddenly his injuries seemed to simply fade away. "You can't beam me!" "Regeneration...?" said Orion "For a robot...?" "Well, as a great mind once said, 'mechanical life form'. However, you can thank my friend here, Hyperion, the beast of time. It was thanks to him my kind and I were able to enter this Omniverse..." "Listen it's...Multiverse...You came from another universe...and you do this...?!" said Orion angry. "Of course, this world was clearly lacking in the wisdom of Shiny. You Ultras, born of human ancestors, yet you associate yourself with, you protect the filthy Xenos, who do nothing but ruin the scenery of the universe..." "You're a madman, and I want you out of my Space-Time Zone!" "Your what...?" Orion motioned a deep breath, and a brilliant blue aura appeared around him. He waved his arms around, channel and tooling the energy around him, until he fired the beam from the side of his arm. "Ha, you think that can do anything to me now?" He raised his sword to block the attack. However, the attacking phased through his sword, and disappeared into his body. Suddenly his body glowed bright blue, and the dragon head on his chest roared in pain. Then Shiny felt, it a burning sensation all over as small explosion occurred all over his body. "What...? What did you do...?" He raised his sword, obviously to perform an attack. However, his arm and blade were hit by a fiery red beam from Orion, who was in his red form. Both arm and blade exploded, damaging Shiny's right side. "How..." "My red form, it specializes in physical attacks and offensive techniques...My blue form, however, is about speed, and medical techniques. That is why red is called Berserker and blue is called Priest." "That makes no sense..." "You're on to talk, but to get back on track. That technique, it was created specifically to combat opponents who were possessed, targeting not the victim, but the being inside them." "Cheater...!" "Brat...! Now it's time to end this..." Orion charged another beam and fired. Without warning a black beastly robot landed in front of Shiny, raised his left arm and shouted... "Protect Shade!" Orion's beam struck a wall of energy the reflected the beam as a pulse of light. The pulse passed Orion, who crossed his arms in preparation for the wave of explosions that followed. The robot had a beastly, monstrous design to its armor. It was black, with gold rims, a green stone its forehead and flowing orange locks, with a lion head for a chest with red frills on the side. It sported claws, spikes, drill over its knees, and a tail. "Gaigar...!" "Don't worry big brother...!" said the black robot "I'll deal with this traitor...!" "You have the same messed up mentality as him it seems..." said Orion "Silence traitor...! Broken Magnum...!" The robot's right arm glowed bright red, spun around and fired off from his elbow like a rocket. It struck Orion dead in his Heart Stone/Color Timer, carrying him off as he was left stunned by the excruciating pain that always resulted in. But Orion would not relent. Through sheer anger, or determination, Orion put his feet on the ground, leaving twin trails in the dirt, and grabbed the arm throwing its off to the side. It flew about madly before it returned to Gaigar's elbow, while Orion was left keeled over. "Ha, take that traitor, that's what happens when you lay a hand on big brother! Prepare to feel our justice! Broken Magnum...!" He fired his arm again, and Orion stood up, his eyes red with rage at the mention of 'justice'. He knew what it was, he lived for it, and now these wretches appeared before him, using it to excuse their atrocities. He clenched his fist, coating it in fiery energy and punched the arm, shattering it in an explosion. Gaigar was left speechless, the idea that anything, short of his brothers, could match let alone surpass his Broken Magum. Now Orion flew towards him at high speed, and he knew not what to do. Orion was about to deliver his flaming punch, eyes still glowing red with anger, when a gold and black robotic lion bit his attacking arm. Orion was taken down to the ground, thrown about, and tossed aside. Landing, he turned at his new enemy has he began to close work to closing the bite wounds on his arm. The robotic beast, sported twin cannons on its back, jet wings, and a pair of rather large fangs. It roared and charged using jet engines. Orion also charged, grabbing the beast by the back and slammed it in the ground. With almost, unnatural speed it got back up and aimed its cannons. Orion crossed his arms and flew back and upwards, generating a psychic field to block the onslaught of plasma bolts and missiles the beast shot at him. Suddenly an energy bullet struck Orion in his back. He turned to see several more robots, armed with blasters in their hands. He flew towards them, performing a flying kick with fiery energy coating his foot. Without warning, he stopped, allowing the energy to continue as a beam, sending the group flying in different directions as he turned to the robotic lion now flying towards him. Orion shot it down with a red Specium Ray to the shoulder then he saw it. Shiny was up, the dragon head on his chest held a sphere of energy which it fired. The sphere beams a dragon shaped stream of red energy that seemed to move as if alive. Orion put up a shield of energy but the energy beast crushed it with its jaws and slammed into him, causing a massive explosion in the air. "Odd..." said Gaigar "Normally this solar system would've been destroyed..." Orion's smoking form fell from the sky towards nearby mountains. "It's not just that..." said Shiny "physics does not obey our whim here.." "What...?!" "It's true. Of all the universes we've gone to and pur- purified, this one does not acknowledge our divinity." A robotic lion landed near them and Shiny petted the robo-beast "Excellent work Victory Leo." "So what now...?" "We get ourselves repaired. The wretch injured Hyperion, without him, we cannot hope return home or see to other universes this far out. Before that, there is something that must be dealt with. The Ultras, they are traitors. Back home they always resisted our efforts and excluded themselves from us, but here, without our guidance, they actively fratenize and 'protect' Xeno filth. They must be made to heel. If this one is any indication of the others, they will not correct themselves willingly, we must show them the error of their ways by force! Call forth the Zen Seibertron Teikoku! We march on the Land of Light!" "We can pick up Ultra chicks..." "And pick up Ultra chicks!" "Score...!" Part 4 The alarms echoed around the Land of Giants. The world sported three white dwarf stars, and a satellite the was a large temple like structure on an island of crystal. The buildings were mixed between constructs of metal panels, crystal architecture and wooden environments and wonders with circuit lines that glowed with a prismatic light as they were warped into buildings and or devices such as riverbeds for rivers of light. Into space they gathered, the Ultra Warriors, the protectors of justice in the known universe. Against them an armada of space ships that oddly resembled pirate ships. Upon the largest ship was Shiny, now back to his normal form, and his arm replaced, like Gaigar. "People of the Land of Light...!" shouted Shiny, his voice broadcasted by the ship "We are the Zen Seibertron Teikoku! We rule another Omniverse, where we have put the Law of I, Shining Convoy, practice. You have erred, you side with filthy Xenos and non-humans when you should be eradicating them. I offer you this one chance, submit to our divine command and join on our righteous crusade, or be put in your place by force...!" No time was wasted, Ultra Beams fired against the seeming ocean of star ships, destroying many. "So be it, men, attack, seek and destroy their most powerful warriors...!" Shining Convoy's men cheered and jumped off towards the army of light. Ultraman S VS Megatron Ultraman Gamma VS Exkaiser A large red, white and blue with a lion on his chest landed on the ground in front of Ultraman Gamma, who stepped back and dropped into a fighting stance. "And who might you be?" The Ultra asked. "I am Exkaiser! Who are you? JET BOOMERANG!" The robot cried, and hurled a boomerang with a jet engine mounted on it at Gamma. He sidestepped it, and blew the boomerang to smithereens with an energy bullet. "Name's Gamma. You look remarkably like one of those mobile suits from some earth TV show..." "HOW DARE YOU?! I AM EXKAISER! KAISER SWORD!" Exkaiser bellowed as he drew a sword. "My brothers and I shall be triumphant, you shall fall, Zen Seibertron Teikoku shall be victorious!" He swung his blade down towards Gamma, which the Ultra countered with an crescent of energy. Exkaiser made a parrying motion, and the energy absorbed into his blade. "Fool!" The blade flashed again, and struck home on Gamma's shoulder. The Ultra glanced down at the wound, and ran his hand across it, sealing it. Gamma crossed his arms over his forehead and in flash of light his colors changed from red, blue, and silver to simply red and silver. The Ultra slammed a fist into the robot's chest, denting his armor. Exkaiser grunted, and stepped back. "SPIKE SHOOTER!" A short burst of shurikens flew from the robot's wrists towards Gamma. "Hmm, this seems like a really stereotypical attack." Gamma made a punching motion, and a crimson wave of energy rushed towards the shurikens, hurling them backwards towards the robot. Several of the projectiles lodged into Exkaiser's armor, causing him to howl. The Ultra sprinted towards the robot, and brought his fists into the robot, before kneeing him in the leg. Exkaiser chuckled and sent Gamma sprawling with a backhanded blow. Gamma crawled up and flicked his wrist, sending an energy bullet into Exkaiser's face, causing the robot to sputter. "Give up yet, or is it time to burn?" "Indeed it is, infidel! KAISER NOVA!" The lion head on the robot's chest opened it's mouth, and a steam of intense fire burst forth. Gamma scrambled backwards, but was consumed by the flames. Exkaiser began to laugh as he kept the steam of fire on where the presumably-deceased Ultra was. After a moment, he cut the fire off. The robot let out a gasp. Gamma, back in his default colors, straightened up and uncrossed his arms. "My turn." He drew his arms back, and energy surged towards his fists. Thrusting out his right fist, a stream of energy burst forth, rapidly approaching Exkaiser. "KAISERIUM RAY!" The robot threw up his arms in a "+" position, and returned with a rather pitiful green energy beam. Gamma's attack slammed into Exkaiser's, the force hurling the latter backwards. He sat up, dazed. "You broke my crest! YOU BROKE MY CREST!" Exkaiser growled, enraged. Gamma strode up to the robot, knelt down next to him, and placed his palm on Exkaiser's chest. "Tell me, how many innocents have you killed?" The Ultra asked. "None of the filthy Xeno are 'innocent!" Exkaiser spat. Gamma nodded, as he drew energy into his palm. He drew his hand back, and slammed it onto the robot's lion head, sending energy across the injured robot, who convulsed. "You... cannot kill... me... I am above... such... petty concepts..." "And I'm actually Gargorgon in disguise. Goodbye." Gamma said, as Exkaiser's eyes went dark. Part 5 Ultraman Alpha VS Gaigar Alpha gazed upon the clouds of smoke forming in every corner of the planet, he sighed, it seemed to him that in every Universe he visits, there were wars. He continued gazing out until he saw three machines that looked like a drill, a train and a jet respectively fly by and combine together into one robot thingy. Alpha looked at his challenger, inspecting it, it had drills for knees, trains for shoulders and a lion-head for a chest with jet wings. He cringed. "You look pathetic...", he said. It roared, sounding somewhat similar to a lion's roar, "And who might this mocking fellow be?", it said. "You first, I don't introduce myself to strangers.", it roared, suddenly spinning its upper arm clockwise, while also spinning its hand counter-clockwise, the robot fired its arm at Alpha, who casually ducked his head backwards. "The name's GaiGar! And by defeating you, I will be recognized by the Yuusha Sempai!", its arm flew back to GaiGar's socket, before taking on a battle stance. Alpha looked at him as if he was insane, "The say who what now?" "The Yuusha! My sensei! Our sempai! The mil-", GaiGar was interrupted when Alpha suddenly punched him in the face, sending it flying backwards onto the nearest tower. "What the hell is wrong with that guy...", he asked, but then ignored its...pecularity, considering he had seen some pretty weird stuff in his whole life. He jumped when he heard an even more ferocious roar then he first heard, he turned around, only to receive a "Broken Magnum" to the face. He flew backwards, did a backflip and landed. He looked up, only to find GaiGar's drill knee about to connect with his jaw. GaiGar's drill, however, hit...nothing as suddenly, Alpha appeared before him, this time, with black and grey markings. Alpha looked at Gaigar, who was now upgraded with some other random tech, and disappeared again. Gaigar roared, "Where are you coward?!?!" "Right here!", Gaigar looked up, only to find the Sigma Blade slashing down, it turned around to avoid the killing blow, though it lost its arm in the process. "Impossible! That was tech from Shiny! No mortal should have been able to cut through it!", it looked in disbelief at Alpha, who now had a golden armour with red edges, along with a cape, his blade was also different, it was now replaced with a thick blade of energy, though the rest of the sword looked the exact same, and he held two of them. Alpha disappeared again from sight, and before GaiGar could have reacted, his blade cut across its lower body, preventing it from moving anymore, "Luckily for you, I'm an immortal.", Alpha took one more look at his leg-less enemy, before charging both his blades with blue and green energy respectively. He cut across the robot's chest in an 'X' pattern before connecting both of his swords by their ends and threw it, the connected blades flew across the battlefield in such rapidity that it seemed invisible even to Ultras. GaiGar exploded, while Alpha turned his back on him, he took one last glance behind him, before flying away. Ultraman Reuz VS Da-Garn Ultaseven AX VS Bravarion Part 6 Ultraman Mobius VS Voltron Ultraman Giz VS Deckard Ultraman Zach VS Seven Changer Part 7 Ultraman Exodus VS Fighbird Ultraman Axel and Ultrawoman Six VS Space Pirate Geister Ultrman Renius VS Space Pirate Captains Ultraman Orion Part 8 Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Fan Movies Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life.